Carnival Ride
by Rika King
Summary: On a 1930s mystery ride, Hikari Kamiya comes to Titusville for a vacation and gets a whole lot more than she bargains for. TAKARI :


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

This story was inspired by a young writer by the name of LilyAmongThorns. Love you!

Okay just for a bit of background, this is a Takari (obviously) taking place in the 1930s. Hikari is an amateur detective (much like Nancy Drew) on her first case (based on the game _Secret of the Old Clock_). I won't reveal much else. You'll have to read it yourself. ;)

Carnival Ride

"Jeepers!"

Jim Archer scratched his head and grunted in amazement. "So _that's_ what the old coot was up to!"

I scanned my eyes through the documents from the safety deposit box. "Wow. It appears as though Josiah planned everything to happen this way. He must have been a genius, not _senile_ as everyone thought! I have got to tell Emily!"

As I closed the box back up and pushed it into its slot, I heard Mr. Archer's door creak open. Someone stepped forth. "Um, Mr. Archer? I have those papers you wanted.

"Oh. Hi. Thanks for being so prompt," replied Mr. Archer as he stepped back into his office. I finished gathering my belongings and turned around to leave as well.

Well, I suppose I should stop before I get ahead of myself and tell you, Reader, some background information. I am Hikari Kamiya. This is the story of the time I went on vacation and got a whole lot more than I bargained for. This is also the story of how I met my husband. Back when I was a young lady of eighteen, I visited my friend Emily Crandall in Titusville, and what started out as a nice, quaint little vacation in my hometown and the countryside turned into a life-changing experience that at one point nearly ended my life. But there I go again, getting ahead of myself again. I tend to do that now that I'm getting old. Back to the story. . . .

I turned around and almost collided with a young man who was leaning nonchalantly beside Mr. Archer's desk. "Whoa, watch out, Miss."

I looked up, up, up and gazed into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. I felt myself melt. I pride myself on being very sensible and not at all boy-crazy like my chum Sora, but in that instant I felt my knees turn to Jell-o – a very delicious new snack my grandchildren have introduced me to. Anyway, I was suddenly very thankful that I had worn my new chocolate coloured dress with the matching beret cap hat goes beautifully with my eyes. . .

A pair of strong hands supported my arms. His touch was warm and caused me confusion! Here I was, a smart, sensible, level-headed girl of eighteen and I was going all dopey over a guy! No, that couldn't be it, I must be just feeling the heat. . . well, then again its only in the 50s today. . . It must be all this, this . . . this excitement! Yeah, that's it! The excitement!

"Are you okay, Miss?"

His voice brought me out of my internal conversation. "Um, yes, I'm quite fine." I quickly stepped back and out of his reach. Safety. I was mortified and could feel my face quickly change colour.

Mr. Archer had stood by and watched this all with a weird, interesting expression splat on his face. "Miss Kamiya, this is Takeru Ishida; he works for me."

Takeru smiled and held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Kamiya. You can call me TK."

I swallowed hard. Why on Earth did I feel so strange right now? _Stop it, Hikari!_ I criticized. _Just get out of here and tell Emily what you found out_. Smiling shakily, I shook Takeru'ss (er, um, TK's) hand. "Nice to meet you as well," I heard myself saying. Takeru smiled and I felt it clear down to my toes. "Well," I said, smoothing my dress, "I must be going now. Thank you Mr. Archer!" I brushed past the two men and skittered out the door, praying that I wouldn't stumble or do something to further embarrass myself – if that was even possible.

Waving to the receptionish, I exited the bank and stood upon its stoop, taking in deep, cleansing breaths. "I can't wait to tell Emily what I found!" I said more to myself, my mind already back at Lilac Inn.

Opening the door of my brand new roadster (thank you, Atticus!), I pushed the starter. There was an ominous rumbling, but nothing more. Frantically pushing it again and again, I started pumping the gas over and over and over.

Without a care in the world of what a passerby might think, I began arguing with my stubborn auto while still pushing and pulling every knob, button and cranny within sight.

My one-way dialogue was interrupted by an unpleasantly cheery voice: "Need a hand?"

Startled, I whiled around in the seat, smashing my funny bone into the door in the process. "OUCH! WHAT!"

It was HIM. 'Nuff said. He walked over and leaned on the frame of my vehicle. "I can tell you're not having the best day in the world. Need any help?"

My arm still smarting, I snapped, "No, I'm FINE."

Straightening up, he stared me down straight in the eye and raised his eyebrow, forcing the obvious out of me. "It won't start. I'm not good with cars."

He smiled and moved to the front of the car, "Let's have a look here and see what I can do fer ya." He lifted up the hood; I could hear him fiddling about. Getting out of the car, I moved toward him. He glanced over at me and said, "This car is the cat's meow!. . . but I have _no_ idea how to fix it."

"Great."

TK stood up and wiped his hands on his pant legs. "Miss, my car is around back; if you want I can drive ya home."

This was not at all what I wanted. I wanted to go back to the Lilac Inn and finish solving my mystery. "Thank you, but its not far; I can walk," I offered, hoping he would just drop it.

But _no_, he _had_ to be a gentleman. "Miss, I wouldn't think of making you walk home when I can easily drive you. It wouldn't be right."

_Hmm. . . maybe it would be nice to get a ride. . . _"Well, thank you, I guess. Just let me go call Zippy's from inside so he can take a look at my auto."

TK beamed, and I couldn't help smiling back. He brought his car around while I went inside to call Zippy's. As I came out the front door of the bank, I spotted a rusty old Model T coming 'round the corner. TK sat in the front seat, waving with enthusiasm. Inhaling smartly I marched down the sidewalk to meet him.

On the way to the inn, Takeru entertained me with silly stories and some small talk. I learned that he was crazy about this new food called the "cheeseburger." I also learned that he has an older brother named Tai who is a lawyer, like my father, and another older brother named Matt. Eventually my heart softened toward this kind young man and by the time we reached the inn, I gave him permission to call me by my first name, Hikari. "Hikari Kamiya," he repeated. "Sounds like it's going to be a famous name someday." I smiled.

As we drove into the yard of Lilac Inn, I turned to TK; "Would you like to come in for a drink?"

"That would be swell!" TK smiled at me. I felt a blush emerge.

Throughout all this, a little voice in my head was biting me and whispering, _Tell him about your case. He can help you!_ "SHUT UP, LITTLE VOICE!"

TK looked up. "Did you say something?"

"No, no." Guilt began to arise from the pit of my stomach. The words just fell out of my mouth. "Okay, here's the deal, Takeru. I'm trying to solve a mystery. My friend Emily Crandall is freaking out because her passed-on mother's jewels were stolen, and I'm getting stressed because I also found out that this man that frequently came to Lilac Inn, Josiah Crowley, may have a secret identity. His will has gone missing, and I want to find that as well, and I'm getting so stressed, so yeah."

TK blinked at me. I was afraid for a moment he would skedaddle away from me – and I wouldn't have blamed him if he did, but he stood his ground. A smile broke across his face. "So, Hikari, wanna start looking for clues?"

I smiled. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship after all!

Leading the way into the living room, I turned to TK and inquired, "Do you want me to show you something cool?"

TK brightened. "What?"

I walked over to the chase where I knew the entrance to a tunnel was hidden. Bending to open it up, I was startled when TK suddenly grabbed my arm and jerked me away. "Look out!"

I jumped back and screamed in horror. A long, writhing snake was slithering out from under the couch pillow, right next to my hand! "Christopher Columbus!" TK shouted as he pulled me backward against him. "I-I think it's a rattler! Stand back!" I obeyed.

I want to once again interject. That is the ONLY time I have _ever_ obeyed TK. I was just so terrified, and TK seemed like he knew what he was doing. I just hate snakes. Sometimes I wonder what the good Lord was thinking to let them stick around so long, especially after that incident in His garden. . . On with the story!

TK calmly crept up to the snake that was still writhing on the cushion, the ominous sound of rattling evident. He swiftly grabbed the ugly thing right behind its neck and held it out at arms' length. "Got a hatbox or something?"

Within seconds, I presented TK with a hatbox and set it down beside his feet. He carefully laid the snake in the box and put the cover on. Reaching over, I grabbed a heavy book off a nearby shelf and placed it on top of the cover.

Now, Reader, I want to assure you that the snake does not die. We just put a little cage to keep it from harming anybody. Back to the story!

Straightening up and smoothing out my dress, I asked, "Still want me to show you my surprise?"

"Sure thing. I've got to keep my eye on you." He winked at me. Once again blushing, I reached down to open up the passageway. Thank the Lord another snake didn't appear this time.

The door creaked open and its eerie depths remained dark and unseen. "Jinkies," TK breathed, "a tunnel . . . Let's go!"


End file.
